


Look Alive, Sunshine

by Nicky_h_xx



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 17:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicky_h_xx/pseuds/Nicky_h_xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something about tonight felt... different. I’m not sure if that’s good or bad. Don’t get me wrong, we rocked tonight, but something had definitely changed in the way Frank had been looking at me. Maybe it was just the lights, but I had my own theories, theories that I kept to myself, about it. Maybe it was because we shared our first kiss last night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look Alive, Sunshine

Something about tonight felt... different. I’m not sure if that’s good or bad. Don’t get me wrong, we rocked tonight, but something had definitely changed in the way Frank had been looking at me. Maybe it was just the lights, but I had my own theories, theories that I kept to myself, about it. Maybe it was because we shared our first kiss last night. We’ve always let the fans think what they want about us, never really cared. We know the majority think we’re not straight, no matter what we say about our respective girlfriends in interviews. But last night, it was such a spur of the moment decision that I don’t even really remember it, but I think I paraded over to him, grabbed the back of his neck, and just kissed him. Just like that. In front of all our fans. He stopped playing and wrapped his arms around my waist as my hand moved from his neck to his cheek, before I realised where I was, what I was doing, who I was kissing, and shoved him away. I didn’t think he cared, although, now I look back, he headed off to his bunk pretty much straight after the show. Getting changed in the bathroom and closing the curtains before any of the rest of us had had the time to even get to the lounge. Now I stop and think about last night, maybe the moans I could hear as I absentmindedly sketched weren’t coming from whatever video game Mikey and Ray had decided to un-wind with. With the looks I’ve got tonight, the possibility is ever greater that those moans came from Frank’s bunk.

After we came off stage tonight, I could feel Frank’s eyes on me at every chance they had, like two sharp pains, burning into me, scarring me. I liked it. As I grabbed the nearest cup of coffee to me in order to go outside, in an attempt of caffeine, fresh air and nicotine, I heard Frank whisper to Mikey, hushed but heightened tones letting me know that he wanted an air of secrecy while not caring if I knew or not. ‘So it’s okay if I share with him tonight?’ I heard, to which Mikey nodded and walked over to Ray. Franks eyes met mine, and the hazel of his seared into me, forcing me to want him. So I closed my eyes, quick enough to have blinked, but by the time I opened them again, his gaze had left me and was in search of Brian, no doubt to tell him about the switch in rooms he had just made. I quickly grabbed my jacket and went outside, using a side door for peace and quiet, away from my friends, away from our fans, pulling a cigarette out of my packet as I did so. I leaned against the cool wall of the building, lighting and inhaling deeply as images of Frank filled the black behind my eyes. I let my head fall back against the bricks, feeling the smoke expanding in my lungs, and the blood pulsing in my cock. My left hand drifted from where it had been perched on my hip, to resting on my cock, palming it through my too-tight jeans as I let my eyes fall closed while I had another drag, feeling the heat on my fingers. I moaned as I exhaled, feeling the smoke scratch against my vocal chords and sensing more heat around me than there had been previously. I didn’t have time to open my eyes before I felt lips crushed against mine, lips that tasted of smoke and sweat and sex, and I knew, without looking, who it was. Only one person kissed like that. I discarded my half smoked cigarette and wrapped my arms around him, one hand curling in his hair, pulling him closer, the other trailing down his back, tracing memorised tattoos over his shirt with startling precision. He gasped as he moved closer to me, feeling my erection against his hip, right arm curling around my waist, left arm around my neck, so I could feel his own erection against my leg. 

I could feel his tongue brushing my bottom lip, begging me for entry, which I willingly gave to him wanting, needing more. His arms shifted and crawled under my shirt, seeking bare flesh, requiring the heat which only someone else can give. My mouth left his as I gasped at the cold of his hands, and he pulled away slightly, allowing us both to open our eyes and see each other for the first time since this began. Our eyes drank the sight of each other in. Messy hair, sweaty faces, kiss bitten lips, shirts bunched up around our waists, trousers too tight, erections straining, goose bumps on our arms, although whether from cold or anticipation, neither of us knew. His lips crashed against mine once more, my eyes automatically shutting, blocking out all sight in order to concentrate on his taste. The taste of my best friend. I felt his lips leave my mouth, kissing along my jaw and nibbling on my ear, before kissing, licking, biting at my neck. Each second of contact just made my erection harder, which Frank noticed. He smiled against my collarbone, knowing he’d found a major turn-on spot for me, and returned to it. Sucking this time, showing off his skill and leaving a mark in a very prominent place, but I didn’t care. I wanted more, wanted the world to know that I was his. It dawned on me that I’d been his for a very long time. 

His hands lifted my shirt up, but not off, knowing we didn’t have the time to take this slowly as he kissed his way down my chest, trailing his tongue over my ribs, sinking to his knees in front of me, practically ripping the button off my jeans and pulling them just half way down my thighs. My hands twisted and tangled in his hair, pulling him closer to where I needed him to be. I felt his tongue just flick at the head of my cock, before he buried his nose in the short, dark, curled hair at the base, breathing in my scent, even though I must stink, having just played that gig and not showered. Mind you, he couldn’t be smelling much better. His tongue lapped its way back up to the head of my cock, firmly pressing against the ridge before taking the head of it into his mouth, and I moaned. Loudly. Frank leaned back on his heels, still grasping me in his hand and whispered ‘Gerard Way, our fans are round the corner, screaming at stage door. Do you really want them to come round and find us like this? Cause if not, shut up!’ He winked at me before taking the first few inches of my cock into his mouth again. If I’m honest, my answer to his question was that I sincerely wouldn’t have cared as long as he carried on sucking me off. My hands tightened in his hair as he took me further in, looking up at me through his eyelashes, letting me see how much he loved the taste, the smell, the feel of me in his mouth. My head hit the wall hard enough to cause pain had I not been so distracted from the pleasure of Frank. My mouth opened, and my jaw seemed incapable of closing as he took me in all the way, opening his throat to do so and shocking me so much I nearly came there and then. I was impressively pleased with myself for managing to keep control. I moaned as quietly as I could, tightening my right hand in his hair, my left finding his on my hip and holding it. He swallowed around me, his tongue stroking my cock as he began to move his head, keeping a steady rhythm and continuing to surprise me with the tricks he could do with his tongue. I knew I was close, he was so good at this, my hand left his so I could stroke his face as I whispered, ‘Frankie, fuck, I’m so close, please, fuck.’ He quickened his pace, increased the speed his tongue was fluttering against the underside of my cock, moving his right hand to the base, in time with his mouth, and his left hand to my balls, gently squeezing and he moaned around me. That was when I lost all sense of everything except the way Frank’s mouth felt around me. When I came down my best friend’s throat.

My head was held back against the wall, breathing irregular, as Frank stroked me through, until I began to soften in his hand. He kissed his way back up my body, pulling my head towards his as he got close to mine and our lips met in a bruising kiss once more, and I could taste myself on his lips, his tongue. Suddenly, his lips weren’t there anymore, and neither was his body heat. I opened my eyes just in time to see the side door close, informing me of his departure. I missed him as soon as he was gone, just wanting to hold him, to kiss him, to touch him. The screams around the corner suddenly got louder, I guess one of the band had gone out to see them. I expected Mikey or Ray, but from the chants I could hear, it was Frank. The same Frank that had sucked me off not three minutes ago. I guess he liked the feeling of keeping a secret from the crowd. I shook my head, hoping that I could see straight again, hoping to knock some sense into myself, closing my eyes and letting the blood flush my body as I pulled up my dark purple briefs and skin tight jeans, breathing in so I could fasten them, before smoking another cigarette, missing the way Frank’s lips had touched mine. I let the smoke fill my lungs, relishing in the taste, and the harsh feeling at the back of my throat. I threw it on the ground near my feet, shaking the thoughts of him out of my head, and heading back in, winding my way through corridors towards the stage door, where I knew both Frank and the crowd waited for me outside. I put on my bravest face, making sure my legs had stopped shaking from the dizzying after-effects of my orgasm and opened the door, towards the fans.


End file.
